


A Demonstration

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, Anders' Electricity Trick, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fenris Has Issues, Flirting, Isabela is a Good Friend, Kissing, Lyrium Brands, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Fenris hears about his lover Anders using magic in bed in the past and is alarmed this "electricity trick" is reminiscent of what he's been running from in Tevinter and can't shake the fright he feels.Isabela and Anders put on a little demonstration for him- audience participation highly encouraged.An educational threesome ensues.





	A Demonstration

Magic. It was a part of the world, no matter how much Fenris despised it. It coursed in the blood of his enemies, the stones deep in the mountains and dwarven realms, in the very air he breathed, it seemed. Most of all, his lover Anders had it.

Call it love, infatuation, passion, hate fucking- Fenris found himself enthusiastically tangled with the mage more often than he'd admit. Anders was charming, infuriating, beautiful, and teasing- Fenris could only resist taking the mage up on his flirts so many times before he needed to shut the mage's mouth with his own. They'd been together a few months, and they both knew the other cared for each other in some significant way.

The politics could stay outside the bedroom, but not Anders himself. Not now that he'd overheard how Anders had admitted to using magic in bed back in his days on the run. The damage had been done, and Fenris had reeled in fright, refusing to talk to Anders for days.

How could Anders be so cruel?

"Isabela." Fenris approached her a couple days later at The Hanged Man. She grinned at him and took a sip from a tankard of ale. The chatter in the tavern brought privacy- good.

"Fenris- still elusive as ever? Have I ever mentioned I have a thing for tattoos? And your pretty eyes?"

Fenris rolled his pretty eyes. "I have a personal question to ask you about ah, past sexual experiences."

Isabela's eyes lit up playfully. "My favorite subject! Advice, long winded anecdotes, or bad jokes, I'm your girl."

Fenris sighed and looked away. "It's about Anders."

"Oh, he's loads of fun! My advice? Boy likes being on his knees. Use that whenever possible."

Fenris huffed and prayed his blush didn't show as vibrantly as he felt it. "I- I heard you mention an electricity trick. Magic. He hurt you? What happened?"

Isabela stared. He might as well have asked if Isabela had ever been gruesomely harmed by a bunny rabbit. "Fenris, are you concerned for me? It's touching, really, but whatever for?"

"He tortured you." Fenris stated it. He shivered with revulsion. He met her eyes, determination fierce in his own. "Anders hurt you and he walks free- and now I'm in his bed as well? What did he do to you?!"

Isabela tried not to snort and Fenris glared. "Oh- oh honey you misunderstand. The only torturous thing Anders did to me was be a 'one time only' gig. His magic is incredibly pleasurable."

"Because you're a masochist?" Such a concept was foreign to Fenris, who couldn't seem to escape pain no matter how he tried.

"Sweetheart, I top and I'm the one doing the spanking- so no. I enjoy a tiny bit of this and that, not painplay. Not like you're suggesting. Anders didn't hurt me. Anders didn't hurt anyone he used his magic fingers on, and I'm sure he'd prove it if you like." Isabela winked. 

Fenris relaxed, but only for a fraction. His mind was plagued with memories of magisters playing with victims, Danarius laughing as he inflicted pain on a slave or a fellow elf bound and slowly punished to death for some minor transgression for Danarius's pleasure. Hell, Danarius certainly hadn't been apologetic to Fenris after agonizingly carving his skin open and infusing his body with lyrium. Even in a bedroom magisters enjoyed binding and magically inflicting pain to someone helpless with their legs open under the mage.

Fenris didn't want to think Anders used his magic in such a way, but it was all he could imagine.

"Fenris? Hey, look at me." Isabela put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Have a drink on me- and I mean it about showing you Anders didn't harm me at all. I can see you're skittish."

What a nice way to put 'scared shitless'. Fenris had finally let himself be at ease around Anders knowing he was a spirit healer. The idea of Anders using his combat powers on someone vulnerable and defenseless in such an intimate setting made Fenris's blood feel icy in his veins. "You mean that?"

"Yeah. Hell yeah. If you two are cool with it- gotta admit I've wanted to feel his magic on me once and awhile. You're so worried about this you'd let me get it on with your boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Can't tell what you two are."

Fenris downed a mug of beer with relief. "I think I can't let him touch me again until I understand he wouldn't- he- shit, Isabela I've seen things! I've seen and been parts of things I wish the amnesia had blighted away with the rest of my life." Fenris's smoky voice was gruffer than usual. "I want to believe my Anders is different, that he's genuinely a kind healer who cares for me and protects me. For years the worst we did was wound with words but I felt like I knew him and was certain he'd never harm me. Learning about his past exploits was a knife in the gut. I want to see he hasn't done what any other mage I know has done in bed with magic."

Isabela nodded. "It's understandable- do you think Anders will be alright with this? And you just want to watch?"

"I-" Fenris shrugged. "We'll know when we ask, and I'll know how I feel in the moment."

"Alright. Let's go politely request a two-and-a-half-some."

-~-

Anders was relieved to know why Fenris's brooding had turned to silence, followed by offended, followed by somewhat aroused and scandalized by Isabela and Fenris's proposal. "You want me to get it on with Isabela in front of you to prove any magic tricks I use in bed don't make me a maniacal sadistic bastard? Do you hear yourself?"

Fenris's face burned. It sounded stupid and paranoid now, especially with the healer's affronted glare on him. "Yes." 

"If I had my wicked way with you, Anders, you'd pay for that comment," growled Isabela. "Magic and Fenris and a life full of horrific trauma don't mix well. You either get your little twinkle fingers all over me or stop invalidating Fenris's concern. The man has an awful lot of trust in you in even agreeing to this." 

Anders studied Fenris's expression and noticed the anguish on his features. "Fenris- you really think I'd get off on hurting someone like that?"

"No." Fenris kept his eyes down, fists clenched. "But it's all I know. I can't imagine any magic other than pure healing used for good or pleasure on the receiving end."

Isabela jumped in. "It's like rope- could be used to hang someone, or could be used on a ship's rigging, or to give someone a fun orgasmic night."

She had a point, but Fenris was ready to dump Anders or storm away if Anders couldn't understand why he was so alarmed. Anders took one of Fenris's hands and gave it a squeeze. "Alright, I'm sorry. You have every right to be frightened. This whole thing is just about showing you a new sort of magic I use and that I'm not like magisters back in Tevinter- a cause I heartily approve of." 

"Do you mind this situation?" asked Fenris.

Anders thought about it. "Isabela and I go back, and you'd be watching which is honestly fucking hot. Since you're there and it's Isabela, I'm okay with it. I'm looking forward to showing off."

Isabela smirked and folded her arms. "Are YOU sure you're okay, Fenris? Anders's magic is the icing on the cake- we'll still have to bake the cake. We're going to be getting nasty and messy with each other, hopefully for awhile if you're feeling generous."

Fenris licked his lips. "Well, you're both attractive and I know both of you, and the invitation to join in is open. The only thing I'm not sure I want to see is Anders having full penetrative sex with you."

Anders was readily warming to the idea of putting on a show for Fenris. "No worries- my fingers and mouth will do just fine. I've never channeled electric energy from my dick anyway."

Isabela threw her head back with a laugh. "THAT I'd like to see!" 

-~-

Fenris lounged back in a comfortable chair facing a large bed. He hadn't known the Rose brothel rented rooms for private use, but Isabela had procured one with ease and not much jingling of coin. He was dressed down to just his tunic and breeches, heart pounding for what he was about to witness. Clarity and instinct told him Anders really did know naughty frivolous sex magic, but the lack of reference Fenris had for such things had his mind puzzled, as though he was at a seminar learning how to heal wounds with a sword. 

Isabela and Anders didn't have the familiarity Fenris expected- no long lost lovers embracing in harmony but rather two people kissing and grumbling about each other's fasteners on their clothes. The bickering was almost a relief.

"What are you, a seagull? Can't get this damn mantle off!" Isabela and Anders stood in front of the bed, trying to multitask kissing and stripping and failing at both. Anders gave her a soft peck on the lips and slipped the offending feathered coat off, working his tunic off as well.

"Apologies- not all of us have clothes as easy to discard as yours."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Isabela let Anders throw her belt and top off, leaving her in just her boots.

Fenris watched amused as Anders tried to yank his footwear off as fast as possible. "This is why I don't wear shoes- so inconvenient." He admittedly enjoyed watching both of them strip off their clothes, hand pressing between his own legs with belated interest. Heckling them might turn out to be even more fun than getting off. 

Anders naked was a familiar sight, all lanky and pale with freckles and blond hair and surprising muscle tone- especially in his thighs. Isabela was still wearing her jewelry, standing proudly and flashing Fenris a smile. Her body was toned as well, curvy, a beautiful brown, and Fenris took in the smooth and cared for skin with scars and the callouses of a sailor on her hands to counter it. His eyes gladly gazed at her breasts and trailed down her stomach to her hips, thighs, and buttocks she graciously turned to show him. 

Maybe he would be getting off. 

Anders moved close to Isabela, a coy smile on his lips. "So, captain. It's been awhile since I've been given orders or bossed around."

"I'll get bossy once you get me wet- properly." Isabela kissed Anders and the two pressed close, tongues brushing against each other as Fenris palmed himself with more interest. Isabela untied Anders's hair as they kissed, sighing as he ran his hands up and down her sides and settled on her hips. "Not bad," she commented.

Anders gently guided her back and pushed her onto the bed, falling on top of her straddling her legs. Fenris pointedly scooted his chair over with a loud creak for a better vantage point. Anders kissed her neck and huffed. "Not bad- that's it?"

"If you're running low on inspiration, you could ask your boyfriend how to please me."

Fenris grinned as Anders glanced at him. "Put your mouth on her. I know your tongue happens to be lovely when it isn't excessively wagging." The bite in his words was more habit than anything and Anders obeyed with a wink and a blush, kissing down Isabela's neck and toying with her breasts as he moved down her chest, rewarded with sighs and her back arching into his hands as he squeezed and pressed. His thumbs pressed against her nipples and Anders flicked them as he kissed her stomach, proud of her apparent arousal.

"That's it, kitten. Fenris, can I call Anders a good boy? He's being rather good right now."

Fenris licked his lips. "He's doing so well for us- but let's reserve praise for how his mouth does between your legs." 

Anders moaned as the two of them talked. Oh yes, Fenris delighted in seeing the submissive side of Anders. It wasn't what he expected from that night. Anders pet her sides and hips but brought his hands to her thighs to stay. He held her legs apart and kissed her mound, trailing off to kiss the insides of her thighs as well. Isabela pet his hair, a warmth in her face. "Don't be shy, love."

"Hmmmmm. Just enjoying myself." Anders pressed his nose into her hair and light musk and opened his mouth, fitting between her thighs and poking his tongue out to begin with long even licks inside her. 

"Aaaaah- haven't lost your touch," breathed Isabela. Her legs were held but she experimentally tried to rock forward, satisfied at Anders's fingers firmly digging into her skin. 

Fenris unlaced his pants and slowly stroked himself. Anders nestled so intimately to Isabela and alternating short and long licks against her sex was erotic enough that his clothing was far too restrictive. Isabela played with her chest while the other hand petted Anders or grabbed his hair if he hit a particularly good spot. He circled his tongue around her clit and when it got too much gave firm wide licks stretching all the way from the top of her sex to her opening. Anders could taste how much Isabela enjoyed his mouth, how his tongue was far from the wettest thing down there and he kneaded her thighs, deciding the thrum of arousal inside her was enough to bring in the magic. 

Isabela gasped and angled her head back. Fenris thought Anders must've actually stuck his tongue all the way inside her but his hair stood on end with static and he realized what he was watching. Isabela's toes flexed and she dug her heels into the bed, panting as soft crackles of electricity raced against her skin. Anders gave her clit a hard suck and reached his hand up to her stomach, surfacing to watch her face with smugness as he sent literal sparks flying up her abdomen. "Good?"

"Ooooooh- kitten you know how to make a girl feel spoiled." Isabela guided Anders's hand up to her breast and Anders grinned, sliding his other hand inside of her and pushing in two fingers. Anders twisted his fingers and sent a mild jolt into her, earning him a shout from her as her hips bucked. 

Fenris's eyes were wide. Isabela's heels dug into the bed and her body welcomed every touch, rolling and pressing to force Anders's fingers deeper inside and to rub against any of his skin she could reach. Even if the sound of small zaps and electric static bursting with charged contact would've implied pain or discomfort, Isabela's shaking, desperate need for it dispelled any notion of anything other than enthusiastic consent for something that felt incredible. 

"I want you to sit on his face!" blurted out Fenris. Anders moaned at the suggestion and Isabela grinned with a predatory look in her eyes. "I want you to come on his face- it's a good look on him." 

Anders whimpered and arousal shot through him, excitement and anticipation making his chest light as though he'd used electricity magic on himself. Isabela sat up and gave him a look. "Well, kitten?"

"Yes- hell yes." Anders laid down on his back and Isabela swung a leg over him and settled over his face, grasping the headboard. Anders reached a hand to her thigh to hold her and squeezed a hand in by his mouth, eagerly letting her rock slowly over his face, mouth wide as he licked in time. He strained with arousal and ignored himself in favor of positioning his hand to press into her and find her clit, thumb circling it as his jaw ached. He sent small sparks flying and Isabela started forward hard, moaning as he stimulated her relentlessly. 

"Fuck," swore Fenris.

Isabela groaned and her thighs shook. "Oooooh yes yes! Fuck." Anders hadn't shaved and his stubble rubbed against her along with his tongue, hand, and magic. Her eyes closed and it didn't take long for her to throw her head back, hair cascading down her back as she came, shaking and toes curling, a moan turning to a scream as Anders sent steady jolts of electricity into her, wringing a long orgasm from her that had her entire body almost convulsing with pleasure. 

"Oh god." Isabela got off of Anders out of politeness still shaking as she plopped down next to him. His face was soaked and he licked his lips. "You've improved, you naughty boy."

Fenris shed his tunic and pants, naked and crawling up on the bed to Anders. Anders raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I had no idea magic could be used like this. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"Fuck, I'm not," sighed Isabela, lounging back on the pillows to watch.

Fenris kissed Anders, moaning at Isabela's taste on him. "You're a very good boy," he cooed. "Let me take care of you."

Anders's cock jumped at the words 'good boy' and Fenris smirked, hands roving and touching all of Anders, petting his back and chest before one of them settled between his legs. Anders reacted strongly to touch and praise, and Fenris wanted to spoil him. He kissed Anders's face, occasionally even licking Isabela's release off of him. "Fenris, oh Maker-"

"That's it." Fenris lazily twisted his wrist, voice low how Anders liked it. "You're so lovely and responsive for us, so focused on pleasing others. You look so good under us, Anders, so good with her come all over you. You're perfect and sweet and I treasure you very much and know you're kind and good to us, that you care about me and give so much." Fenris's kisses trailed Anders's jaw as Anders whined. "Think you can come for me, pretty boy?"

Anders panted and kissed Fenris's cheek. "Almost- yes almost-"

"You're beautiful when you fall apart for me- when I have you in our bed or thrown over whatever furniture is closest to us, god you're so eager to have me inside you, you'd sink to a hard floor on your knees just to taste my cock." Fenris's hand sped up and he nuzzled Anders's neck. "You're so good, Anders. My mage." Anders's stomach swooped with desire and Fenris purred, recognizing his expression. "Gorgeous, Anders. My Anders." Fenris kissed Anders's mouth hard and Anders was already so wound up he came with a mew, shaking and face flushed as he pulled Fenris closer, craving affection. 

Isabela watched Anders settle down, glowing in a haze. She knelt up behind Fenris on the bed and hugged him from behind, nose against his neck. "Anders, kitten, your lover hasn't come yet."

Anders recovered and kissed Fenris, eyes glinting as they flickered between Fenris's warm face and his fully hard arousal. "Let us treat you, Fenris." 

Fenris groaned as Isabela's hands explored his chest and Anders kissed him again. "Yes."

"Do you want me to use electricity?"

Fenris twitched with interest. Yes. No. Yes- yes he did. He trusted Anders. "Yes," he said, kissing Anders again messing up Anders's hair even more than it was and pressing into Isabela's touches. He was cozy and snuggly sandwiched between the two, biting his lip as Anders broke their kiss slid his hands up his thighs and positioned his legs open. 

Isabela kissed up Fenris's neck and paused. "Can I play with his ears?"

Fenris blushed and Anders chuckled. "Poor thing, we're going to make him scream. Absolutely."

Isabela licked the tip of Fenris's ear and he hissed with pleasure. She brought just the pads of her fingertips up to his ear and kissed and caressed him, holding his body firmly against hers with an arm around his waist. While Fenris was distracted Anders pet the inside of his thighs, concentrating on conjuring the slightest flicker of power against his skin. 

"Ah!" As Anders suspected, Fenris's lyrium lit up. Fenris whined and his eyes slid closed for a moment. While a strong sensation, it wasn't pain. They were right. "Good, mage."

Anders took him in his hand and stroked torturously slow, kissing Fenris's cheek. "You've been hard for awhile now- I'll bet you're close."

"Yes- yes hnnnnnnnnnnnng." Isabela kissed his other ear and he twitched again. 

Anders played with one of Fenris's nipples, rolling it between his fingers and letting a tiny burst of static hit Fenris's sensitive nerves. He gasped and Anders licked it and sucked it into his mouth, repeating the process on the other nub. 

"Anders, /Anders/ please!" Fenris was on edge, tense and too aroused to think clearly from being so thoroughly teased. Isabela laughed and reached her own hand down to wrap around the base of Fenris's dick, her and Anders stroking together as Fenris moaned. That alone almost finished him.

"Your lyrium amplifies the effect, so I'm going to be lighter on the touch than with Isabela. This shouldn't hurt you." Anders kissed Fenris and sped up their stroking, moving so he could wrap his other hand around Fenris and rest his palm on the small of his back- a sensitive spot. "Good?"

"Fuck- come on!" Fenris's breath was short and he arched back into Isabela at the first shock up his spine. He was holding onto Anders and his knuckles turned white as they sped up again to a steady pace and Anders sent another small shock up his back. 

Isabela groaned with appreciation and her hips ground forward against Fenris's backside, breathy pants in his ear. "Oh darling, Anders is just getting started. Close your eyes. Let it take you."

Anders took the encouragement and the next shock was longer, pulsing up Fenris's back followed immediately by one on his cock that had him shouting and throbbing, shaking and almost out of his mind as Anders sent more through his lyrium. His body sang as the insistent bursts on his straining cock forced his body to climax, a scream ripping through his throat as his nerves in every inch of him flooded with lightness and pleasure, the hands on him milking his release and Anders's electricity sending sharp pricks into him, drawing it out until Fenris was ready to collapse. 

Isabela and Anders supported him, the three moving and cuddling close with Fenris in the middle. 

"Holy shit," was all Anders could say.

"Indeed." Fenris sighed and purred, satisfied to his core. "I meant every word I said, Anders. Thank you."

Isabela reached her arm across Fenris to hold Anders's hand. Fenris's purring made it clear he liked being snuggled so close and Anders kissed Fenris's hair and took Isabela's hand. Isabela sighed. "This is what I hate about sleeping with men- one go and it's nap time already."

Anders snorted. "I'm a grey warden, like hell I can't outlast you."

Fenris grinned between them. "Maybe with some convincing, I could be involved."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments are adored, I'm nervous about how this m/f/m turned out and I hope you guys liked it, Anders's kinky magic ftw


End file.
